


Burnin' For You

by Cinnamongirl



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Bad Sex, Cultural Differences, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 14:28:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1431883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamongirl/pseuds/Cinnamongirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mage!Hawke accidentally sets the bed on fire the first time she has sex with Merrill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burnin' For You

After three years of awkward flirting, Merrill was FINALLY touching Marian Hawke where nobody else had touched her in entirely too long and it felt excellent, almost surprisingly so. Marian had thought that the Dalish didn't have sex outside of arranged marriages, so she wasn't sure how Merrill had become so talented. Unless the rumors about Arlathvhen orgies were true? That was an interesting thought. Marian silently thanked Merrill's mysterious former partner(s).

She moaned softly. “Yeah, right there Merrill, don't stop!” It felt wonderful and Marian was so close... Wait, did something smell like smoke? She glanced over and noticed that there was a small fire on the bed next to her. Shit! Did she do that? This had only happened once before and Marian had dismissed it as a fluke, a result of being younger and inexperienced with both sex and magic. She frantically tried to figure out how to put the fire out. Winter's Grasp would work, but the water would cause even more damage. Would Dispel Magic work, or was that only for effects like Paralysis that required continuous input? She remembered her father explaining this to her, but she forgot exactly what he had said.

As Marian was thinking, she noticed several more small fires on the bed. She jumped off the bed and stared at it. What had happened? She was sure she hadn't started them on purpose and she hadn't even been aroused or distracted at the time. Was this the first step in becoming an out-of-control abomination? She used ice to put them out quickly. At least that worked the way she intended it to. She looked around the room to make sure that nothing else was burning.

“Sorry, did I do it wrong?" Merrill asked, confused. "Or was I not supposed to help you?” Did that mean that Merrill had started the other fires? Was she trying to help save Marian save face? That was disturbing, but sweet.

“What were you doing, Merrill?”

“You started a fire so I wanted to help! Only I'm not very familiar with human traditions.” 

“It wasn't on purpose! You were... um... very distracting and I did it accidentally. Hold on, did you really think that humans burn furniture during sex?”

“Well, I thought it was a bit strange but I didn't want to be rude. And I've always wondered why you have so much furniture in this house and I thought I finally figured out the answer!” So Merrill had thought that Marian was a psychopath who deliberately set her bed on fire without warning, while her lover was in it... and she just accepted this? The whole city of Kirkwall not only expected Marian to help solve all of their problems, she even had to act a certain way and live up to their standards. Merrill seemed to be the only person who was willing to accept Marian for who she was, apparent pyromania and all.

Marian laughed softly. “Merrill, I love you.”

“I love you too!” She looked confused but she was smiling. 

Marian noticed that her bed was still a soggy, charred mess. “Could you help me clean this up?”


End file.
